Carry You
by Red Blossom57
Summary: The tragic deaths of her friends left Sakura with a chance at a new future.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She passed the coffee shop, her breath coming out in white clouds. She wiped away the fresh tears on her face harshly.

How long had she been running? It felt like forever.

She ran through an ally and past some dumpsters.

She made the mistake of looking back. As soon as she did, she tripped over some empty wooden crates and fell onto broken glass, looked like it was from some bottles. The impact sent shards of glass through her face, hands, and arms.

She quickly pulled the largest pieces of glass out of her body then crawled back up to her feet and started running again, ignoring the pain from the shards still in her.

She wished that she could heal herself. But those people didn't just take her healing, they took all of her chakra in general.

Luckily when she looked back before she fell, she didn't see them anymore. She hoped she had lost them.

But with that crashing noise, she would bet that there wasn't even a chance that they didn't hear it. They would soon be on her tail again.

And to be frank, she was getting tired of running.

Sure she was very fit and could out run most anyone in her village. But without her chakra, plus, being injured it was very difficult to keep running.

She had to get away from them. If they caught her, she would be killed. They already killed all of her friends after taking their chakra. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Sakura was next. Somehow she managed to escape from them. Although now it didn't seem like such a bad idea to go along with them. The grief was too great to keep living. She didn't have her friends, her family got killed when she was younger.

Dying didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore.

But she couldn't do that to him. She loved him too much. Way too much.

And now that she had no one left, she needed him more than ever. But he was so far away.

Plus there was still the possibility that along with him, she had Kakashi as well. But she didn't know if she still had Kakashi. He went missing about a month ago. Him, Tsunade, Jiraiya, they were all gone. Only the last two were dead. But so could he of been.

She found the street again and ran out.

She kept running. Past various vendors and shops.

All of the sudden she heard yelling.

Someone screamed something like "She's over here" but she wasn't too sure, she was breathing too hard to hear much of anything.

She tried to run as fast as she possibly could, even if it was almost impossible.

Then she spotted another alley and ran into it.

It was a little smaller than the previous ally.

She ran all the way down to the dark part of the ally way, hoping that they wouldn't see her and just pass it by.

She booked it into overdrive, but as she neared the shadows, she stopped dead in her tracks.

A dead end. How could she not have seen this? Even if it was as dark as it was?

Oh right, Itachi.

He is the one who tricked her vision.

She ran up to the wall and tried to climb it with the strength that she had left, but just ended up falling back onto the ground. What was she going to do? It's not like she could just run back the way she came. They would for sure see her. They must be around somewhere close for Itachi to use that jutsu.

She whipped around to find herself face to face with none other than the Akatsuki leader himself, Pein.

The blonde member, Deidara she thought his name was, came from behind Pein and without more than a second had Sakura to the ground with a kunai to her throat.

"Running away wasn't such a good idea princess, un." he teased harshly, waiting for the command to execute her.

She tightly shut her eyes, waiting for her end, but it never came.

Slowly she opened one lid to find her vision blocked by something. She looked up into the face of the man she had been thinking of to come and save her.

Kakashi had his hand extended out towards her. None of the Akatsuki were to be found. How did he get rid of them so quickly? Then she noticed it. They were in a totally different place. The park to be exact.

She took his hand and in one fluid motion developed him into a hug that showed how much she missed him.

He returned the hug just as full.

After her parents died is when she decided to become a ninja. She wanted revenge on the people that killed them. The same ones that just killed her best friends.

Kakashi took her in and loved her like a daughter. He trained her hard so that she could someday reach that goal of hers.

He was always there to save her. Just like he was there now.

"You got to stop getting into these types of situations." he muttered into her hair.

Usually she would crack a smile or giggle at his remarks. But in this new life, there was no laughing, no smiles, no happiness. It was a dark and dreary world filled with pain and sorrow. And she was the number one resident.

"They're all gone Kakashi. Every one of our shinobi. Even Naruto." She felt her voice start to quiver as she tightened her grip on his shirt, fresh tears started to pour out.

He said nothing but stroked the back of her head softly.

He couldn't quite believe it himself, and was immensely saddened as well, but had to be strong. For Sakura.

"We should probably get you home before any more trouble comes." he spoke softly. He knew that she wasn't going to come out of this depression soon.

But there was an option. One she probably wouldn't be too thrilled with him doing, but it would be for the sake of both her physical_ and_ mental health.

He turned and started to lead the way back to Sakura's apartment. He still didn't understand why she doesn't come back to live in his house. It had just been the two of them since she was little. And now she left him for a smaller, lonelier apartment. Even if she was 23. She could still live with him.

Since he was in front of her, he quickly made some hand signs, signaling for a message to be delivered cross country.

He then looked back to make sure she was still following him. And also to make sure that she didn't see what he just did.

But of course she didn't. She was walking with her gaze to the ground, a painful blank look on her face.

They walked in silence for the next 15 minutes until they reached Sakura's apartment building.

He figured he better put her to bed before too long. He knew this wasn't going to be a peaceful night for her.

And he was right. When they got back to her place, she walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Hours later when Kakashi knew that she would be asleep, he snuck in to make sure she was alright.

He found her hugging a pillow, with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks.

It truly didn't feel real. It all felt like one sick, twisted dream. He was sure that she felt the same way. The sight before him was evidence enough.

Kakashi went back into the living area and got a couple of blankets and couch pillows. He laid them on the floor beside her bed making a bed for himself. Not too long after he got into a somewhat comfortable position he fell sleep. He just didn't feel good about leaving her alone tonight. She needed someone. And who better than her father. Or rather her adopted father.

Hopefully tomorrow will relieve some pain.

X

Sakura woke to sunlight peeking through her curtains. She moaned a moan of discomfort and pulled the blankets back over her face.

She didn't want to get up. Ever.

She didn't feel like she could face the world anymore.

But her mind was changed when she heard soft muffled voices that sounded like they were coming from her living room.

With another moan, she got up from her bed and stalked over to her closed door and cracked it opened a bit.

She heard Kakashi's voice. Who was he talking to?

She opened her door the whole way now, and walked out of it and into the living room. Not caring that she probably looked terrible from just waking up. Why would she?

Her breath hitched it her throat the moment she saw the infamous redhead.

"What are you doing here?" it came out a little harsher than she would have liked it to, but she had reason to be that way.

"Kakashi sent for me." Gaara said as he softly walked across the room and embraced her without saying a word.

She just stood there like a statue and let him hug her.

It was his fault anyways. He is the one who made Sakura let her friends die if front of her. It was because she completely fell in love with him that hindered her from being that strong ninja she always trained to be.

She couldn't stand him. She hated how much this love twisted her inside. How he is making her heart pound so much, just from seeing his actual face instead of looking at a photograph every night.

He pulled back to hold her by the arms. It wasn't shocking that she wasn't impressed to see him.

"Come on." he said then led her by her hand back to her room.

He sat her down on the bed then went into her closet to get something.

He reemerged with a suitcase and started going through her drawers, packing clothes and other personal items.

Sakura stared wide eyed at him. "Gaara, what are you doing?" she sneered.

"You're coming back to Suna with me. Get dressed."

"What? Why?" she asked, now off of the bed and standing beside him, watching him shove her belongings into a suitcase.

"Because you can't stay here anymore. It's not safe for you." He replied, looking her strait in the eye. This sent chills up her spine.

"But the Akatsuki can still get me anywhere. No matter where I am."

"It's not so much them I'm worried about right now. We have multiple shinobi teams going after them as we speak. Sakura, it's you yourself I'm afraid of. If you are left alone here…..who knows what will happen. I can't lose you too." he said with a look of sorrow on his usually un-changing face. He just lost Naruto, his best friend. Of course he was in as much pain as her and her father.

She decided that for this once, she would let it slip. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Letting herself indulge herself in his wonderful scent just this once more.

Without thinking about it he returned the embrace. He kissed the top of her head, then turned his own to rest on top of hers.

"You know I don't like the idea. But maybe it will be for the best. As much as I hate to saw it, I need you Gaara. Now more than ever."

Finally, he was hearing her say the words that he has been waiting for from her for years. He tightened his embrace on her to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"What about Kakashi though?" she asked as she looked up into his face, closer to hers that she thought it was.

"He's coming with us."

She didn't say anything but nodded and returned to her previous position. Sure she was glad that he was coming. But she couldn't get enough strength to show it.

"Let's finish packing." Sakura let go of him and walked over to the suitcase sitting on her bed. She continued to pack her belongings until she couldn't carry anything else.

Gaara, not wanting her to leave from his embrace in the first place, followed against his own will and helped her with her luggage.

After they were finished, they headed back into the living area where Kakashi was waiting for them.

Without words he nodded and led the way out of the apartment.

Sakura locked the door behind her, not really wanting to leave her home at all. But she didn't have a choice.

They exited the building and walked down the street towards the village gates. Both Kakashi and Sakura stopped before them and shared a silent mourning with each other. This was their home. It _was _but not anymore. They had no more family. No more friends left. They had no home anymore. The only security they had was with each other. And Gaara now played a huge role in that.

They walked out of the gates, sending small nods to the gate keepers, probably the last time that they were going to see each other.

As they walked through the gates and out into the open world, Sakura silently stole one last glance at what was now just a common village. Her home no longer.

She should have been more unwilling to leave her home all of the sudden to go and live with Gaara. But like with everything else, she just didn't care anymore. He and Kakashi were all she had left.

She just hoped that they reached Suna sooner.

This was one trip that she hated.

X

They stopped by a stream just on the boarder of the sand village. It was sometime after noon, probably nearing dusk.

The two boys rested by the water to relax and get something to drink.

Sakura continued to stand in place, staring at the ground.

Gaara turned his head to look back at her. Frowning at her composure.

He got up from where he was sitting and handed her a canteen that he previously filled up.

"You need to drink something. It's been a while."

While never taking her eyes off of the ground, she took the canteen and took a couple sips. Not really feeling the need for it, even if she was starting to feel dehydrated.

She handed it back to him with a quiet thanks, then walked over to the river and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest.

She was disgusted by the person she had become. Letting herself get so low as to run away from her problems. Even if she couldn't get to her friends in time she should have tried harder. And now excepting help from Gaara of all people.

It was absolutely unheard of.

She snapped back to reality when she heard Gaara give the signal to move on once again.

It would only be a couple of minutes until they reached Sand's entrance.

X

Walking through the passage, the keepers bowed respectfully to their Kazekage who in returned nodded.

Gaara led the two through the streets and up to his home.

It wasn't quite a mansion, but it wasn't a small house by any means. Gaara never did go for anything too fancy.

He led them into the house where just a few servants were cleaning here and there.

He then led them to the rooms that they would be staying in.

All of the bedrooms on the right side of the house could be found all along a long hallway.

Gaara stopped at one of the many room and opened the door. "Kakashi, this will be your room. Make yourself as comfortable as you would like. We will be having dinner in about 10 minutes." he finished, then left the doorway to show Sakura to her room.

They walked down to the end of the hallway where the last door was.

He opened it for her.

She walked in and threw the suitcase on the king sized bed.

"Gaara, why am I staying in your room." it was more like a comment than a question. In all honesty, she wasn't really expecting any different bedroom arrangements then sharing his.

"You already know why. Like I said, dinner is in 10 minutes. You have to eat something, so I expect you be there." with that, he left the room and continued to walk down the hall.

Great, now she was completely alone with her thoughts.

She looked around at the bedroom that she had taken residence in countless times while coming back from missions.

This is also where she would stay if her parents were fighting like they usually did. Ever since she met Gaara at a young age, they had been close. At first she had been very close friends with him, until her later teenage years, after her parents were gone. Then she started to see more and more how much she truly loved Gaara, as more than just a best friend.

That was back when she couldn't control herself. When she let things get so involved with Gaara. When she actually allowed herself to love him in such a way as she did.

And now here she is yet again. Back to the one place that haunted her dreams.

So much love used to fill this room, but she refused to remember any of it. But she didn't know how long she could control herself this time.

She would brake eventually.

The sound of her name being called, no screamed woke her from her thoughts.

She turned around just in time to get a crushing embrace from the older blonde girl.

She was always like a sister to Sakura.

Temari was one person she felt most comfortable around. Sakura returned her hug weakly.

Behind Temari stood Kankuro, who hugged her as well after his sister was done. Kankuro had also been the brother she never had. Second after Naruto.

She loved Temari and Kankuro so much. At least she still had them left in her life.

"You know we are here for you. We are also grieving as well." Temari spoke softly as she took Sakura's hands in hers and lightly squeezed them.

"Come on. Let's go get something to eat." she continued and led the way back to the dining room where everyone else was sitting at the dinner table waiting for the three of them.

Sakura took the seat next to Gaara like she usually did, Kakashi sitting across from them. Temari and Kankuro sat across from one another.

X

They all ate dinner is silence. Not really caring to make small talk.

After dinner Sakura silently excused herself and headed back to the bedroom where she climbed into bed. The redhead would be soon to follow her.

Said man came walking in minutes later and got into bed as well.

Silently he wrapped an arm around her waist like he used to.

Silent tears found their way to the surface for the second time that day. She turned in his hold and buried herself into him, wanting the comfort that he was trying to offer for so long.

He accepted her silent request without complaint.

This is how they fell asleep that night.

….

Sakura woke from her dreadful sleep. All she has had so far was nightmares.

She noticed that Gaara no longer had his arm around her, but instead repositioned himself at one point in his sleep.

Knowing he was fast asleep, she quietly got out of bed and made her way down the long hallway, and out the door that lead to the small courtyard.

Unlike most places in Suna, this place had plants and trees that had been imported from all different countries.

It was truly one of the most beautiful places in Suna.

And it wasn't put here for Gaara or his siblings. He had it put here for her, so that when she stayed with him, she would always feel like she was home.

He always put her before himself, she admired him for that at least.

She sat down in the middle of the yard, on the specially planted grass. She didn't know why he kept all of this here, probably in case she ever came back.

Now here she is, probably to never leave again.

She laid on her back. It was frigid outside. It was the desert after all. And that's just what she was hoping for.

If she died from hypothermia, she really didn't care. She would then be with her friends at least.

They have all always managed to escape death this far together, they had all always been so close and family like, as if all of them were actual siblings.

Naruto never died when he used drugs. He may have been hospitalized and near death a few times, but never actually succeeded at killing himself.

The Hyugas never got beaten by Hinata's dad so severely that both Hinata and Neji died from abuse.

Kiba, Ino, and Shino all being orphans in bad households never killed them.

Shikamaru never succeeded in his suicide attempts. No matter if it was overdose, or cutting his wrists. He never ceased to exist because of it.

Lee and Choji never died from life threatening battles they involved themselves in.

All of them came from bad homes, even Sakura.

Sure she still loved her parents. They were still her parents.

Even if they raised 3 boys that have might as well of been donated to her father by a special ANBU group. It was his job to raise them into some of the best leaf shinobi.

This ended with Sakura being at the bottom of his list of importance. He never wanted to have a girl anyways, so he was never too fond of her like a father should've been.

Her mom loved her whole-heartedly unlike her father. That was usually the topic of choice when her mother and father fought.

In the end all of them her friends, family, even fake brothers, have been killed successfully.

Maybe the Akatsuki was doing them a favor.

Although she knew that they were no longer scared and alone, maybe it was all for the best. Maybe she _should_ just wait for them to come and get her.

It might be doing her a favor as well.

If she kept living, she would only feel more and more pain.

She turned onto her side now and tucked her knees up to her chest. Soft sobs started emitting from her throat.

She was so sick of crying, but she just couldn't stop.

She closed her eyes and silently wished for her fate to come soon.

She stayed that way for no more than 30 minutes until she heard soft footsteps coming from behind her.

She silently hoped that he would go away.

But much to her dismay, he picked her up off of the ground and carried her bridal style. She self-consciously put her arms around his neck, and put her face against his neck. He then carried her back to the house where he left the door open.

He closed the door behind him with his foot and proceeded to carry her back to their bedroom. There he laid her on the bed, moving her under the sheets to get warm again.

It wasn't surprising she was acting the way she did.

He climbed into his side once again that night, and got a better hold on her. This time he would try not to let her go. Although he knew for sure that she wouldn't try this again tonight.

X

Sakura woke to see the slumbering face of her redhead.

He always looked so handsome when he slept. Maybe because he actually looked at peace.

She got up from the bed and exited the room, trying to be quiet.

She decided to go and see if Kakashi was up yet.

So instead of going into his room, she went to the living area, just in case he was still sleeping in his room.

Sure enough, he was sitting on one of the couches talking with Temari and Kankuro.

They all p talking and drew their attention to Sakura as she came in and sat on the couch beside Kakashi, who wrapped his arms around her, making her lean against him for comfort.

"Sakura,….." Temari said with a sad expression from seeing her friend's demeanor.

She didn't really know what else to say. What _would_ you say in this type of situation?

Then all of the attention was off of Sakura and now on the redhead that entered the room.

He was just in his pajama pants. Now that she thought of it, she did remember him shirtless when he went to bed and when he got her from outside.

That's a sight she hasn't seen in a very, _very_ long time. Not that she disliked it one bit.

She turned back around as he came to sit down beside her on the couch.

Now being free from her father's hold, it was instead replaced by Gaara's arm around her shoulders. His arm hung loosely around her shoulders and rested on the back of the couch.

"They are planning on having one funeral for all of the young leaf shinobi and the leaders, instead of having separate ones. They are trying to get the service for Thursday." Kankuro said, breaking the silence.

"Already? That's only in two days though. It will take at least a day to get back to Konoha. Looks like we are going back after all. I never expected that anyone would have an actual funeral for those kids." Kakashi replied.

"Ya, they wanted to have it as soon as possible. Something about getting it over with." Kankuro answered him, discussed with the way the dead shinobi's parents treated this whole situation.

Upon hearing them talk about her friend's deaths, Sakura leaned against Gaara's firm body.

She never would've thought that if she ever decided to act this way around him again, that it would be because of such a thing as this.

For the rest of the day they packed for their travel back to Konoha. They would be staying there for a couple of days for the funeral.

X

The next morning, they headed out early so that they could arrive at Konoha at a decent time. They would be staying at Sakura's apartment for that day and a half.

She was getting so sick of travelling.

They were already out the door and on their way out of the village by sunrise.

….

It had been a long day of traveling, but they eventually arrived in Konoha.

They headed back to Sakura's house and unloaded their stuff before they went somewhere to get something to eat.

After that, they immediately went home to rest for the following day's events.

The next morning went by so slow. No one really said anything to each other.

It wasn't until they were getting dressed for the funeral that words were actually spoken.

Sakura mumbled things to Kakashi as she helped him with his tie. That was about it.

The funeral was around noon, but they left early so they could help set up.

They actually found the bodies in one of the Akatsuki's old hideouts after they killed Pein. Each family provided a casket for their dead children.

When it was time for the service, they took their seats in the front row, sitting though the service until they were given the permission to head over to the gravesite where they waited for the caskets to show up.

They stood in a line even as everyone started to show up.

After the caskets were present and at their proper grave, it was time to place the flowers on the grave.

Everyone went through this process, Sakura being last.

On top of each casket she laid one single red rose.

She was truly going to miss her best friends and teachers.

She had 4 people left in her life that she cared about now. Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

After everything, it was time to go home again.

They spent the night silently mourning their lost loved ones.

X

The next morning, the 4 of them pact up their stuff, left Sakura's apartment and headed towards the village gates for the last time.

One last look at the village would be it took to have Sakura's whole life flash before her eyes. All of the good and bad times she shared with her friends and mentors. From the time she was little, until the day before everyone was killed. They were all in the past.

She was really going to miss everyone.

But she now has a new life. In Suna.

Mother, where are you today?  
You took a piece of me the day you went away,  
No recollection or the smell of your perfume,  
I took a piece of you the day I left the womb.

Brother, put your needles down.  
The best thing for you is to leave this awful town.  
Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed.  
If you see mother, tell her I can sing.

Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
You're much too busy to even find the time,  
So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
The boys you left are men you didn't raise.

And daddy, how are you today?  
You must be proud of the boys that you have raised.  
Your withered heart, and everything it's seen,  
Your cuts and calloused hands, you had kids to feed.  
You had kids to feed.

Please don't worry, I am doing fine.  
You're much too busy to even find the time,  
So use your chemicals and take this to your grave,  
The boys you left are men you didn't raise.

* * *

That was longer than I planned, but hey, I'm not complaining! The song I used is called "The Day I Left the Womb" by Escape the Fate. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. It's going to sound weird, but I actually wrote this off of a dream I had the other night. So anyways, as always R&R. Thanks ^^ I love you guys!


End file.
